Hviezda z lampy padá
by wing of butterfly
Summary: tento príbeh mi len tak skrsol raz večer v hlave a dať to na túto stránku je pre mňa absolútny experiment keďže je to predovšetkým anglická stránka : dávam pod češtinu, zatiaľ žiadne párovanie a vlastním akurát hl. postavu plus nejaké vedľajšie
1. Chapter 1

Hviezda z lampy padá

_Menší úvod, neviem ako sa tu bude dariť slovenčine  
_

_Setareh = z iránčiny hviezda, niekde aj Sitareh_

Volám sa Setareh a mám moc splniť každému jeho želanie nech je akékoľvek. Ako som k takejto schopnosti prišla? Je to jednoduché. Narodila som sa tak. Nie je za tým žiadne tajomstvo. Navyše hlavným dôvodom bude to, že nie som človek, ale džin ( či skôr džinka ) a žijem v starej ošúchanej lampe, presne v tej, ktorá stojí na okne v Koenmovej pracovni a sadá na ňu prach a špina. Medzi nami je to hrozný život. Miesta je hrozne málo, vojde sa mi sem len jedna posteľ s červeným baldachýnom, gauč a krpatá komoda na šaty. Žiaden luxus. A čo je najhoršie, priam neznesiteľné, žiadne okno. Už ani neviem ako vyzerá normálny deň so slnkom a oblakmi, jediné čo je mi dôverne známe je matné svetlo lampiónu, ktorý mi tu visí zo stropu a šíri okolo seba mdlé červenkasté svetlo. Proste hrôza. Pred týždňom som si povedala, že mám toho dosť, rozkývala som lampu znútra a mala som také šťastie, že moje protivné väzenie, väzenie, v ktorom som trpela 5000 rokov sa rozbilo. Bola som končene slobodná.  
Vyslovila som prianie. „ Chcem vyrásť." A moje drobné okrídlené telíčko s bledomodrou pokožkou, tmavými vlasmi a veľkým okom bez viečka uprostred čela sa premenilo na asi 160 centimetrov vysoké telo s krídlami, modrou kožou, tretím okom a hustými tmavými vlasmi. Hm, ak si dobre spomínam, takto ľudské bytosti nevyzerajú. Opäť som si zaželala. „ Nech je zo mňa ľudská žena." A stalo sa. Keď som sa pozrela do zrkadla nad Koenmovým stolom po džinke nebolo ani pamiatky. Namiesto toho v ňom stálo obyčajné ľudské dievča, presne také, akých chodia po svete milióny. Len vlasy mi ostali rovnaké. Džinkine.  
Tmavé, husté, v dlhých vlnách mi padali na chrbát a vychádzala z nich vôňa jazmínu. Chytila som jeden lesklý čierny prameň medzi prsty a zamračene som si ho prezerala. No čo sa dá robiť, koniec koncov vždy je lepšie záhadne voňať ako mať na chrbte pár priesvitných krídel, alebo jasne viditeľné tretie oko či modrú pokožku, ktorá za šera a v tme fluoreskuje. Chvíľu som sa v zrkadle obzerala. Možno tie orientálne šaty budú problém. „ Prajem si niečo, čo sa nosí v tejto dobe, v tejto krajine a nevzbudzuje to pozornosť." Riekla som nahlas a moje želanie sa v sekunde premenilo na skutočnosť.  
Namiesto fialového vlajúceho hávu, zelených nohavíc, krátkeho živôtika a šatky zakrývajúcej tvár som mala nohavice zo zvláštneho materiálu, ktorý ma trochu škriabal na pokožke a akúsi halenku sivej farby. Vyhrnula som ju. Len tak zo zvedavosti a okrem toho som chcela vedieť čo ma to odrazu tak strašne tlačí na hrudníku. Aha, môj červený drahokam v pupku ostal na svojom mieste, len sa trochu zmenšil. Dobre, to si aj tak nikto nevšimne. A čo je pri Alahovi toto? Akýsi pás látky mi zväzuje prsia a ja nechápem načo ho tam mám. Ale keď sa to nosí, tak v poriadku, rada sa prispôsobím. Usmiala som sa na svoj odraz v zrkadle a ľudské dievča mi úsmev opätovalo. Cítila som sa úžasne. Nie ako démonka, ktorá práve unikla z prasknutej lampy, ale ako bohyňa pred ktorou sa otvára celý svet. Milujem svoju schopnosť a teraz keď som konečne vonku môžem si robiť čo chcem, to, čo som vždy chcela. Pokúsim sa byť človekom so všetkými tými ľudskými vecami okolo a aspoň raz v nekonečnom živote zažiť dačo iné. Zabaviť sa. Lenže celé to má jeden háčik, či skôr jeden obrovský hák. Nebudem človekom dlho. Dokážem síce splniť čokoľvek, vedela by som zmeniť muža na ženu a naopak, stvoriť vodu, ktorá spieva či vtáka celého zo zlata, ale želania, ktoré splním sama sebe nemajú dlhé trvanie. Neviem ako dlho budem v ľudskom tele, nikdy predtým som to neskúšala, ale určite nie nadlho. Tak poďme na to.


	2. Chapter 2

Odrazu som začula kroky. Drobné, nasledovali krátko za sebou, ľavá, pravá, ľavá, pravá a rýchlo sa blížili k pracovni, kde som sa zvŕtala pred zrkadlom obdivujúc svoje nové telo. „ Nepanikár Setareh, hlavne ostaň pokojná. Prianie rýchlo, potrebujem prianie. Chcem..." kroky zastali priamo pred dverami a ja som začula hlasy. Nedokázala som sa sústrediť, tak som otvorila najbližšie dvere, vkĺzla som do miestnosti, ktorá sa za nimi skrývala bez toho, aby som sa pozrela kam idem a privrela som dvere. Nezatvorila som ich úplne, lebo som bola zvedavá, čo sa stane, keď sa príde na to, že som unikla. Určite po mne pôjdu. Vzkypel vo mne hnev, ale rýchlo som ho potlačila. Teraz si nemôžem dovoliť podľahnúť citom. Hlasy stíchli, šťukla kľučka a do pracovne vošli dvaja ľudia, z ktorých som podľa hlasu poznala Koenmu, podsvetného princa a Botan, jeho podriadenú. „ Strašne zvláštny pár." Pomyslela som si a oko som pritlačila tesne k štrbinke medzi dverami a zárubňou. Princ vyzeral ako päťročné batoľa, vzrušene gestikuloval a to modrovlasé dievča s jamkami v lícach, Botan horlivo prikyvovalo podchvíľou si prikryjúc ústa dlaňou. Bolo to smiešne. Nechápem prečo je asi 500 ročný monarcha v tele malého dieťaťa a asi 300 ročná nižšia bohyňa smrti vystupuje ako približne 18 ročné dievča. Musí to byť ich zásterka. Určite. Som džinka, stačí si zaželať a viem o každom všetko a to bol jeden z dôvodov prečo som bola odsúdená na život v lampe, večnom prítmí a čo je najhoršie, večnej samote. Jediné moje spojenie so svetom boli hlasy, ktoré ku mne prenikali cez tenké steny mojej zlatej klietky. Pri tej spomienke mi naskočila husia koža. Nie! Ja sa tam už nevrátim! Nikdy! Aj keby som mala zomrieť, radšej si zvolím smrť ( nech to znamená čokoľvek ) ako ďalej žiť v lampe. No v prvom rade ma nesmú chytiť. Najlepšie by bolo keby si ani nevšimli, že som zmizla. Prianie. „ Nech na podokenici stojí nová lampa a nech je rovnaká aká bola tá stará a črepy z tej mojej nech sa stratia akoby ani nikdy neboli existovali." Vydýchla som si, keď sa na okne objavila celkom nová lampa, úplné dvojča rozbitej a ďalej som sa sústredila len na rozhovor tých dvoch. Som zvedavá. Viem. Je to moje prekliatie.

„ Je to hrozné, hrozné." Opakovala Botan a žmolila v prstoch mokrú vreckovku.

„ Ešte nie je všetko stratené." Oponoval jej Koenma, sadol si za drevený kancelársky stôl a pokračoval. Je to vtipné, pozorovať malé dieťa tváriť sa vážne. Ozaj.

„ Ale áno je. Skončili sme. Sme úplne nahratí. Teraz nás nezachráni ani Yuusuke tým som si istá."

Ktovie o kom to hovoria. Počúvala som síce, ale priznám sa, že väčšinou som nedávala pozor, najmä v posledných asi dvesto rokoch som radšej spala, aby som si nemusela uvedomovať svoje položenie obyčajného väzňa. Koenma mávol rukou, akoby odháňal otravnú mäsiarku.

„ On to zvládne. Nie je predsa sám."

Botan si dala ruky v bok a zatvárila sa prísne.

„ Vy veľmi dobre viete, ako som to myslela. Nepochybujem o jeho schopnostiach, ja pochybujem o tom, že tento problém bude chcieť vôbec riešiť." A vysiakala sa do pokrkvanej vreckovky.

„ To je tak smutné."

„ No tak prinajhoršom pre tento rok jeden sviatok zrušíme, no."

Dievča sa na princa pozrelo akoby sa bol pomiatol.

„ To hádam nemyslíte vážne? Zrušiť deň svätého Valentína? To by bolo ako zrušiť Vianoce alebo sviatok Tanabata!! Svätokrádež! Keby sa o tom dopočul váš otec, ten by vám dal. Žiaden sviatok nesmie v kalendári chýbať. Vezmete jeden a všetko sa vám rozsype ako domček z karát."

„ Dobre, dobre. Tak choď k Yuusukemu, že má ďalšiu fušku. A nech sa radšej poriadne pripraví. Bohyňu Afroditu nebude ľahké nájsť."

Takže bohyňa lásky je preč? Skrsol mi v hlave nápad. Možno ak ju nájdem, dovolia mi žiť ako človek, určite nájdu spôsob ako by som mohla ostať v ľudskom tele už natrvalo. Malá nádej, ale predsa len nádej. Musela som sa však dozvedieť podrobnosti, ale najprv by som sa mala odtiaľto vypariť.

„ Hej ty!" takmer som spadla z nôh, keď sa mi spoza chrbta ozval chrapľavý hlas. Nervózne som sa obrátila spola sa obávajúc toho, čo uzriem, ale keď som uvidela, kto to ku mne prehovoril uľahčene som si vydýchla. Ryba. Veľká žltá ryba s modrými pruhmi. Hlavou trčala z objemného guľatého akvária a púlila na mňa nežmurkajúce oči. Otvorila papuľu, v ktorej sa leskol rad dlhých, ostrých zubov podobných dýkam a prehovorila takým istým chrapľavým mužským hlasom. Podobný hlas mávali chlapi zo starých čias, ktorý na sultánovom dvore fajčievali ópium, v krajine, kde som kedysi žila, tam kde uctievajú iného boha a rozprávajú si iné príbehy. Môj drahý Irán.

„ Si myslíš, že neviem, kto si? "

„ Tak kto som?" spýtala som sa jej priamo a troška vyzývavo. Je to predsa len ryba, čo mi len tá môže spraviť? Tvor zagúľal očami a poškriabal si šupinatú hlavu ľavou plutvou. Potom sa na mňa dlho zadíval, až to začalo byť nepríjemné.

„ Ty nie si človek." Povedala ryba napokon.

„ No a? Na tomto mieste nie je predsa nikto človek."

„ Nie si odtiaľto. Ty si neprišla na svet tu. Narodila si sa ďaleko odtiaľto, v inom čase, na inom mieste, no predsa len v ľudskom svete, ľudským bytostiam. Si démon, ale nenarodila si sa ako démon. Cítim v tebe semeno kliatby, dýchaš kliatbou, si celá predchnutá prekliatím. S takým niečím som sa ešte nestretol."

Nevedela som čo mám na to povedať. Bola som v šoku. To predsa nie je možné! Chcela som kričať, plakať a smiať sa zároveň.

„ Mýliš sa." riekla som napokon rozhodne. „ Ja som sa určite narodila ako démon. Inú minulosť nepoznám. Prepáč, pán ryba, ale celkom sa mýlite." Uklonila som sa rybe a chcela som odísť bočnými dverami a nájsť toho Yufukeho či ako sa volal a ponúknuť mu pomoc pri hľadaní Afrodity. No ryba sa asi urazila a nedovolila mi odísť len tak.

„ Miláčik, patrím medzi ryby poznania koreňov. Možno si o našom druhu ešte nepočula, ale je nás veľa, existujeme a vieme. Stačí jediný môj pohľad a poznám pôvod a korene kohokoľvek. A nemal by som ti to hovoriť, ale jediný hlt z nášho mäsa zabezpečí každému schopnosť porozumieť reči zvierat."

„ Tak to si si naozaj mal nechať radšej pre seba." Povedala som, lebo som pocítila neodbytný hlad. Ako džinka som si vždy niečo zaželala a vždy sa mi to objavilo na tanieri priamo uprostred postele dokonale upravené, ale teraz sa mi zachcelo vyskúšať zohnať si jedlo po ľudsky. Prišla som k akváriu a po urputnom boji sa mi rybu napokon poradilo vyloviť a takmer celú zjesť. Ostali len kosti, tie som nevedela požuť a hlava, zdalo sa mi odporné ako sa na mňa tie mŕtve oči pozerajú. Hlad som už nemala, ale v ústach mi ostala nepríjemná rybia pachuť s prímesou bahna, niečo, čo som ešte nikdy nepoznala. Chuť surového mäsa asi nikdy nebude patriť medzi moje obľúbené príchute. Zaželala som si. „ Nech som tam kde je človek, o ktorom hovoril princ Podsvetia a posol smrti."


	3. Chapter 3

„ Ježišikriste mňa snáď porazí! Robil som na tom pol dňa a teraz toto! Kto si, čo chceš?!! Vypadni z mojej diorámy! To bolo do školy!! Preboha! Skončil som! Vieš, čo to znamená??!! Učka povedala : Urameshi, ak vieš, čo je pre teba dobré, donesieš mi zajtra vyrobenú diorámu na tému Oscar Wilde. Pozri, čo si urobila!!! Spúšť! Slečna Egawa ma kvôli tebe rozštvrtí!!"

„ Ty si Yufuk?"

Spýtala som sa a snažila som sa postaviť z akejsi hromady polámaných triesok a pomaľovaných latiek, ale nedarilo sa mi to. Prečo mi to nejde, ach nie čosi ma drží! Srdce mi začalo besne tĺcť až som konečne prišla na to čo sa stalo. Ruku som mala prilepenú o podlahu akousi bielou odporne lepkavou hmotou. Držala ako cement. Pasca!!

„ Chceš ma dostať, Yufuk?!"

Skríkla som a zúfalo som sa snažila odlepiť si dlaň. Bez úspechu. Yufuk stál nado mnou a tváril sa prekvapene a zároveň nazlostene.

„ Si cvok? Prečo by som ťa mal chcieť dostať?" nechápal. Tak dobre, možno naozaj o ničom nevie. Zatiaľ.

„ Si Yufuk, ktorý dostal od princa podsvetia úlohu nájsť bohyňu Afroditu?"

„ O čom to melieš? Len tak sa zjavíš v mojej izbe, dobre, to ešte zvládnem. Zničíš mi domku, okej, prežijem, aj horšie veci sa stali. Ale čo to robíš s mojím menom, to je proste neslýchané! Volám sa Yuusuke, nie Yufuk, nána blbá. A žiadnu Afroditu nepoznám a ak si niekde stretla Koenmu, ktorý ti povedal, že dostanem úlohu, tak leť odkiaľ si prišla a oznám mu, nech si trhne. Ja som zaneprázdnený človek!!"

Teda takto som si Yufuka rozhodne nepredstavovala. Keď o ňom podsvetný princ rozprával znelo to, akoby hovoril o nejakom hrdinovi. Som naozaj na správnom mieste? Predo mnou stojí chlapec, nemá viac ako 18 rokov, strapaté čierne vlasy, skúmavé tmavohnedé oči a tvári sa, akoby som mu práve hrozným spôsobom ublížila. Keď si napokon všimol ako sa mocujem s prilepenou rukou, sťažka si vzdychol, ako človek, ktorý na chrbte nosí váhu celého sveta so všetkými jeho radosťami, starosťami, ťažobami i pochybeniami. Kľakol si ku mne, zovrel mi zápästie a v tom momente som prudko očervenela ( teda musela som prudko sčervenieť v tvári, lebo mi bolo odrazu hrozne teplo a začala som sa potiť ). Môj prvý dotyk s človekom v ľudskom svete. Bolo to elektrizujúce, neviem to inak opísať. Ľudia sú šťastné bytosti, že sa môžu navzájom dotýkať a ja ostanem človekom, aj keby to malo znamenať smrteľnosť a napokon smrť. Rada to podstúpim.

„ Teraz sa drž." Povedal Yufuk a ja som vyhŕkla.

„ A čoho?"

„ Najlepšie seba."

Zovrel mi zápästie ešte pevnejšie a silno ním trhol. Zjojkla som. Nie som zvyknutá na bolesť, a keď som si všimla posmešný záblesk v Yufukových očiach priala som si byť silnejšia a nedávať tak okato najavo každé zapichanie. No trvalo mi veľmi dlho než som si na ľudské telo úplne zvykla. Yufuk si sadol na posteľ, ktorá bola oveľa menšia a užšia než moja stará posteľ, žiaden baldachýn, len čosi čo pripomínalo vankúš a pohúžvaná biela prikrývka na niektorých miestach deravá a na koncoch rozstrapkaná. Prehodil si nohu cez nohu a spustil.

„ Takže po prvé, kto si. Po druhé čo odo mňa chceš. A po tretie ako mi nahradíš zničenú diorámu?"

Zamračila som sa, lebo som si uvedomila, že si budem musieť vymyslieť nejakú naozaj vierohodnú rozprávku, takú, aby jej uveril, a takú, aby som sa hneď neprezradila. Postavila som sa a chvíľu som predstierala, že si prezerám jeho izbu. V skutočnosti v nej nebolo veľa čo obzerať : podlaha bola holá, bez kobercov, na ktoré som zvyknutá, jedna veľká skriňa pri dverách, posteľ, okno zatiahnuté bielymi nie veľmi čistými záclonami, menší stôl s podivnou sivou škatuľou a biele steny pokryté akýmisi farebnými papiermi. Nikde žiadna kniha, kvet, alebo aspoň dáky hudobný nástroj, tej izbe úplne chýbal akýkoľvek záblesk kultúrnosti.

„ Už si sa vynadívala?" Yufukov hlas znel podráždene, ak mu rýchlo dačo nepoviem určite ma odtiaľto vyhodí. Obrátila som sa k nemu pohrávajúc sa so svojimi desiatimi prepletenými prstami ( neviem či som spomínala, že pôvodne som mala na každej ruke po šesť prstov, čiže spolu dvanásť ) a pokúšala som sa vystrúhať nešťastnú tvár. Musím v ňom svojím príbehom vzbudiť ľútosť.

„ Volám sa Setareh....."

„ Čo to žvatleš?" skočil mi do reči.

„ Ja nežvatlem, ja ti práve hovorím svoje meno, Yufuk." Odvrkla som trocha urazene. Yufuk si vopchal prst do ucha ( no fuj ) a pokrútil ním.

„ Fajn, zopakuj to." Povedal.

„ Volám sa Setareh..."

„ Do pekla ja stále poriadne nepočujem! Alebo máš absolútne neschopné meno."

„ Nie horšie ako Yufuk!"

„ Po miliónte a naposledy, hlupaňa, volám sa Yuusuke, žiaden Yufuk, bublifuk, mameluk, marmeláda, alebo čokoľvek iné, čo by ti mohlo skrsnúť v tej tvojej pomotanej gebuli, jasné?!"

„ Prepáč, neviem to vysloviť. Rovnako ako ty nevieš povedať Setareh." Prehodila som sarkasticky načo Yufuk sklonil hlavu a zanovito predstieral, že ho trápi nitka trčiaca z jeho ošúchaných nohavíc, ktoré boli na pohľad z rovnakého tvrdého materiálu ako moje. Ťahal ju, krútil ňou a šklbal až to začalo byť neznesiteľné.

„ Prestaň, Yuuu...Yuus..."

„ No .. no, do toho! Ideš!" povzbudzoval ma. V tom momente ako som začala koktať úplne stratil záujem o svoje rozstrapkané nohavice.

„ Yuusu ... Yusuusu...Yususufuke."

„ Čerta starého. Vzdávam to." Povedal, rozhodil rukami a bezvládne padol na chrbát až pod ním zaprašťala konštrukcia postele a epeda sa spolu s ním nahla takmer až k zemi.

„ Snažila som sa predsa." Bránila som sa a on si v teatrálnom geste zakryl tvár rukami.

„ Povedal som, že to vzdávam. Volaj ma ako chceš, hoci aj Yuu. To bude stačiť."

Nazlostilo ma, že okolo toho robí taký cirkus, preto som povedala.

„ Dobre, Yuu a teraz sa ty pokús naučiť vyslovovať moje meno. Se – ta –reh. Je to jednoduché. Zvládlo by to aj malé dieťa."

„ Setoreha."

„ Zle."

„ Fajn, mne je to fuk, budem ťa volať Kuroke. V mojom jazyku to znamená čosi ako čierne vlasy."

„ Ak sa nezmôžeš na nič lepšie, prosím. Ale v iránčine Setareh znamená hviezda a to je oveľa vznešenejšie ako to čo si vymyslel ty."

„ Malichernosť predchádza pád." Povedal, ale bola som si istá, že to nemyslel celkom vážne. Pád? Kam? Tu predsa nejde nikam spadnúť iba ak z nôh priamo na zem a to ja predsa neplánujem. Hm. Asi to bude nejaký slovný zvrat.

„ Dobre, takže Kuroke, odkiaľ si?"

„ Ja, hm. Som démonka."

„ Okej, to vidím. A ďalej."

„ Nechcem nikomu ublížiť."

„ To by som ti radil."

On sa mi vyhráža! Rozumiem, nevie akú mám moc a nikdy sa to dozvedieť nesmie, lebo to by bol môj koniec.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pesnička, alebo básnička vyberte si čo je milšie pre Setareh ( teraz už Kuroke, smolka ), je po anglicky, pretože tak jednoducho znela lepšie. _

_Moja engliš ( ne ) zručnosť ma mrzí :D_

_Here, my friend, take a look behind that glittering curtain and see a place I lived _

_No, not lived ... Been trapped _

_Like a candle in deep ocean trying to burn itself to sweet death_

_Sweet, sweeter than blood of fruity tangerines_

_Can your eyes see it? _

_Can your fragile human body sense it?_

_It´s a small golden cage with no hope_

_You must see it, don´t play dumb _

_I´ve survived and I´ve known _

_Many nights of dark, thousands days when only sorrow shone_

_I have no heart to feel_

_No pillow for my tired head to rest_

_But tons of wounds no one can heel _

_Oh, my good friend don´t smile, laugh is hard for me to hear, I know it best_

_I laughed, I smiled_

_Once ... _

_There was better time I feel it!_

_I´m sure! _

_But, those memories I have maybe, perhaps, are only fake ... _

_I want to be a human, my dear friend ..._

_Why? _

_I have no other choice, there is no other way ... _

_Life is too simple ... Just buy and pay ...._

_And I´ll give everything I have for one single human tear_

„ Prišla som z diaľky a hľadám tu svojich rodičov."

Trápna lož, ale znie vierohodne. Yuu si ma premeral, mykol plecami, zohol sa a vytiahol spod postele akýsi oválny predmet plný čírej tekutiny, odzátkoval ju a uhol si poriadny dúšok z jej obsahu.

„ Prečo ich nehľadáš v Makai, keď si démonka?"

„ Pretože ehm stopovala som ich a ich stopa sa mi stratila niekde tu. Potom som začula kohosi spomínať tvoje meno a tak ... tak som prišla."

Usmiala som sa. Yuu si utrel spakruky ústa a zachmúril sa. Ach nie, on mi neverí. Ak by som mohla rozplakala by som sa, ale už dávnejšie som zistila, že hoci moje telo patrí človeku plakať neviem. Nejde mi to. Buď toho nie som schopná, alebo sa to treba naučiť ako napríklad čítať, písať alebo na náhornej plošine loviť levy.

„ Oukej." Vyskočil z postele a začal si naťahovať vestu z rovnakého materiálu z akého mal nohavice.

„ Čože?" Jeho náhly príval elánu ma zaskočil a zaspätkovala som.

„ V poriadku. Ideme to riešiť. Za Koenmom."

Len to nie. Mám strach, že ma spozná! Spanikárila som a najradšej by som bola utiekla a nikdy sa nevrátila, ale odrazu čosi zarinčalo a Yuu sa prudko obrátil k oknu. V skle zívala obrovská diera, všade na zemi sa povaľovali črepy a medzi nimi ležala modrovlasá Botan a ledva lapala po dychu. V ruke zvierala veslo, ktoré sa neustále vzpieralo a vyzeralo, akoby sa jej chcelo vytrhnúť a uletieť von rozbitým oknom.

„ Botaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Zas si mi rozbila okno! Sa uvedom!"

„ A ty musíš každého vždy vítať krikom?!" spýtala som sa ho sprudka, lebo mi začalo liezť na nervy ako po každom hneď vrieska.

„ Nevidíš, že je ranená?"

„ Nie nevidím."

No dobre, mal pravdu, Botan bola úplne v poriadku, len vlasy jej trčali na všetky strany a keď sa postavila vypadávali jej zo záhybov svetlobelasej róby kúsky skla a triesky z rozbitej parapety.

„ Prepáč, Yuusuke. Ten nový model ešte nemá vychytené všetky muchy. Chýba mu akcelerácia. Nechci vedieť čo sa mi stalo cestou."

„ Fajn, nechcem to vedieť."

„ Ale aj ti to chcem povedať, je to vtipné a ty zrejme potrebuješ zdvihnúť náladu."

„ Skôr potrebujem zdvihnúť plat."

„ Žiaden problém."

Botan sa usmiala, vytiahla odkiaľsi prázdnu škatuľu od mlieka a strčila mu ju do rúk pričom sa chichotala akoby práve vymyslela skvelý vtip.

„ Čo to je? Dávaš mi mlieko?"

Spýtal sa Yuu a prezeral si bielu krabicu.

„ To je nič. A tu ..."

Vytiahla druhú, navlas rovnakú prázdnu škatuľu a tiež mu ju napriek protestom vopchala do ruky.

„ Je dvakrát toľko."

„ To znamená, že mi dávaš nič?! A kto dopekla zaplatí to okno? Matka ma zabije!"

„ A nikdy ti nenapadlo, aby si si zohnal brigádu?"

Yuu sa hrozivo zaceril, spod pier sa mu ukázal rad bielych zubov a odpovedal.

„ Všetci sa ma boja, Botan. Nemyslím, že by sa našiel niekto tak odvážny, aby mi zveril nejakú rachotu."

„ Uvidíme."

Botan sa pooprašovala a keď si bola istá, že už nemá v šatách ukrytý ani kúsoček skla, vytiahla z veľkého vrecka na hrudi objemnú fialovú obálku a podala ju Yuuovi, ktorý sa po nej s výrazom plným pochybností natiahol. Keď ju uchopil medzi prsty, zrazu explodovala a vyvalili sa z nej tučné stohy papierov. Botan odskočila, ja som inštinktívne nasledovala jej príklad a vrhla som sa za peľasť postele, len chudák Yuu ostal stáť v oblaku čierneho dymu, z ktorého sa ozývalo jeho kašľanie a nadávky. Keď sa izba ako-tak vyvetrala nemohla som si pomôcť, musela som sa smiať. Ani na to nie som zvyknutá. Dávno som sa nesmiala a teraz som asi znela ako splašená koza. V každom prípade vďaka tomu si ma Botan konečne všimla, napravila si kimono a vyrútila sa ku mne. Chytila ma za obe ruky a zaškerila sa, ja som na ňu len v nemom úžase vypliešťala oči a koktavo som sa spýtala, čo odo mňa chce. Na takéto citové výpady nie som zvyknutá! Chcelo sa mi vykríknuť. Zvláštne. Hrozne som túžila po tom, aby ma pustila a už nikdy sa ma nedotkla a zároveň som si celým srdcom priala, aby ma nikdy nepustila.

„ Yuusuke, ty tu máš novú kamarátku! Super! Ešte sa nepoznáme ... Ja som Botan, mám rada fuksie, lietanie pod hviezdnatou oblohou, fialovú farbu, zbožňujem kokosové pokki ( Pocky ) a jahodovú zmrzlinu, jar, leto, jeseň, zimu, nakupovanie a .... „

„ Dosť už, Botan. Nechaj Kuroke na pokoji." Zarazil ju Yuusuke ( hurá, konečne som dokázala, teda aspoň v hlave vysloviť jeho meno, pomaly si už začínam na tento jazyk zvykať, ešteže džinovia poznajú všetky svetové reči, inak by som bola stratená ). „ Navyše ... Nevidíš, že som ranený?" povedal ublížene a otrčil jej začiernené ruky, v ktorých držal povážlivo hrubý štós papierov a nervózne mu nimi šklbalo akoby trpel nepredvídateľnými záchvatmi tikov. Botan ma ihneď pustila a udrela sa do čela.

„ Panenka skákavá, Yuusuke, prepáč." Zachichotala sa. Mala vysoký, tenký hlas a keď sa smiala znelo to ako keď pustíte na zem drobné drahokamy z roztrhnutého náhrdelníka. Pripomenulo mi to jednu príhodu z čias, keď som ešte žila v lampe, ale nie tu, v Iráne a patrila som jednému bohatému obchodníkovi z kobercami. Volal sa Afšár a okrem toho, že mal nesmierne bohatstvo bol aj rovnako neskutočne márnivý, krutý a citov mal v sebe asi toľko koľko práchnivý peň. Raz si priviedol krásnu otrokyňu menom Esmat, najmladšiu dcéru jedného zo služobníkov. Bola temperamentná, nádherná a charizmatická, Afšárovi sa ju nedarilo obmäkčiť, nedarilo sa mu prehovoriť ju, aby sa mu oddala, hoci sa ju snažil podplatiť drahými a prekrásnymi vecami. Raz jej daroval zlatý náhrdelník posádzaný smaragdami a rubínmi, ktorý na slnku žiaril ako keď nad zelenou pláňou zapadá ohnivočervené slnko. Priznávam, že som žiarlila. Chcela som byť takou nedobytnou krásavicou, obsýpanou darmi a kvetmi. Ako bohyňa. Ako ona. No v skutočnosti nebolo Esmat čo závidieť. Trpela, nešťastnica, nielen za seba, ale aj za svoju rodinu. Necitlivý Afšár dal jej rodičov, sestry i bratov vyhnať z mesta a vyhrážal sa, že ak sa mu konečne nepodvolí, nechá ich zahynúť v púšti. Esmat nemala na výber. Súhlasila a Afšár bol od radosti a vzrušenia celý bez seba. Dal pripraviť všetko na svoju Veľkú Noc s pôvabnou mladučkou ( zdá sa mi, že nemala viac ako 14 rokov ) Esmat. Pamätám sa na to. Dobre, bola som zvedavá, ucho som mala nalepené na stene lampy a zadržiavala som dych. V skrytu duše som dúfala, že Afšár si to rozmyslí, alebo ho zradí srdce, nechcela som, aby malej Esmat ublížil. Bola som však bezmocná a neostávalo mi nič iné len načúvať a v márnej zlosti zatínať päste. Esmat prosila. Esmat plakala. Esmat volala k bohom, aby ju zachránili pred pošpinením, modlila sa, nech ju vezmú k sebe na nebesá do svojej vznešenej spoločnosti. Odstúpila som od steny lampy, už som to viac nemohla vydržať a odrazu mi ostalo z ľudí a ich zvieracej odpornosti na zvracanie. Zrazu som začula výkrik, no nebola to Esmat. Bol to Afšár. „ Ti malá kurva! Ty si ma bodla!" Zastavil sa mi dych. „ Esmat, čo si to urobila? Veď práve si nad sebou podpísala trest smrti." Pomyslela som si a keby som mohla plakať, určite by som to práve v tej chvíli urobila.

Afšár vrieskal akoby ho z kože drali, na zem som počula dopadať kvapôčky krvi a posteľ škrípala pod trhavými pohybmi umierajúceho tela. „ Nič iné si nezaslúžiš, pane. Ublížil si mojej rodine, otca i matku si zbavil majetku, bratov postavenia a mňa ... mňa o česť nepripravíš..." „ Stráže!!! Umieram!! Dopekla, ja skutočne zomieram!! Stráže, zabite tú šľapku!! A nech to vidím! Nech mi skape pred očami!!" Bezvládne som klesla na jednu z tmavočervených pohoviek stojacich oproti posteli a schúlila som sa do klbka. Do Afšárovej komnaty vbehlo asi 5 párov nôh. Zaznel tupý náraz meča o mäso a čosi dopadlo na podlahu. Po podlahe sa kotúľala Esmetina nádherná hlava a do toho všetkého cengot drahokamov z rozťatého náhrdelníka, ktorý znel tak krásne ako symfónia hviezd rozsýpajúcich sa po zemi. Zo spomienok ma vytrhol Yuusukeho nahnevaný hlas.

„ No máš sa za čo ospravedlňovať. Prečo si ma nevarovala, že tá obálka exploduje? Botan, si nemožná, neschopná, detinská, nerozmýšľaš... "

Výpočet Botaniných zlých vlastností prerušilo vŕzganie dverí a hrubý škrekľavý hlas, ktorý bolo len ťažko rozoznať od samotných zvukov otvárajúcich sa pántov.

„ Urameshi? Kde sa zašívaš? Zas tu máš Keiko?? Si nenapraviteľný, však je desať hodín doobeda! Čo si morča? Chlape, mám vypadnúť??! Hej ozvi sa, leziem ti do chladničky, celú cestu som bežal a teraz by som zjedol aj trola! Vylez predsa!"

Yuusuke si priložil prst k ústam, zjavne sa nám snažil naznačiť, aby sme mlčali, ale nepochodil. Botan sa vychytila a vybehla z miestnosti s nadšeným výkrikom.

„ Kuwabara! Tu sme! Dávno som ťa nevidela, ako žiješ?"

Pousmiala som sa pri pohľade na Yuusukeho kamennú tvár škrípajúcu od hnevu zubami, no keď som sa naňho pozrela a on si všimol, že sa naňho pozerám, okamžite s tým prestal a namiesto toho si ma sprisahanecky privolal prstom k sebe. Poslúchla som. Nahol sa ku mne a zašepkal mi do ucha. " Nepovedz Kuwabarovi, že tu som. Zatĺkaj ako sa dá." ( Čo mám preboha zatĺkať? Vyjadrujte sa normálne ). Trochu som ucukla, keď sa ešte viac priblížil, lebo jeho horúci dych ma pošteklil v uchu a len ťažko som sa ovládla, aby som neodskočila na druhú stranu izby, prípadne ho od seba prudko neodstrčila. Ako mu mám vysvetliť, že mi blízkosť ostatných bytostí nerobí dobre a ak sa ku mne hocikto priblíži, či dokonca sa ma dotkne kdesi v mojom vnútri sa spustí poplach, ktorý vraví Uteč? A čo je horšie, v rovnakom momente ako sa spustí tento signál zaznie aj druhý rovnako hlasný Neodchádzaj, ostaň pri mne? „ Ja sa schovám pod posteľ, nie že ma bonzneš, jasnačka?" Pokračoval, pričom si kopal pod posteľ akési hrubé zápisníky, papiere, ktoré vypadli z obálky od Botan a dolámané triesky, zo zničenej diorámy ( nech je to čo chce ). „ Kuwabara nesmie zistiť, že som tu."

„ Ale prečo?" nechápala som. „ To je súkromné." Vyhlásil rezolútne a ani som sa nenazdala a už pchal svoje asi 170 cm vysoké telo pod posteľ. „ Yuu, trčí ti polka hlavy." Podpichla som ho. „ Zamaskuj ju dačím." Zaznela tlmená odpoveď. Zobzerala po miestnosti hľadajúc niečo, čo by zakrylo čiernu šticu vyliezajúcu spod postele a už-už sa mi zdalo, že nič nenájdem, keď mi zrak skĺzol na akúsi hromadu dokrkvaných šiat. „ Akoby ich ťava žula." Pomyslela som si znechutene, no napriek odporu som batôžtek nie veľmi voňavého prádla zodvihla a bez okolkov ho hodila Yuusukemu na hlavu.

„ Výborne, to sa ti podarilo."

„ Čo zas? Chcel si zakryť hlavu nie? Prisahám, že už ťa nie je vôbec vidieť. „ riekla som a položila som si dlaň na hruď v znamení prísahy, hoci to nemohol vidieť. V skutočnosti nemohol urobiť nič, dokonca sa ani obrátiť na chrbát, pretože pod nízkou posteľou bolo veľmi málo priestoru.

„ Šmarila si mi na lebku špinavé prádlo, ty drevo! Okamžite to daj dolu! Ten puch ma zabije!!"

„ Nepreháňaj, prosím ťa. Je to predsa tvoje oblečenie, nie?"

„ To áno, ale nemohla si nájsť niečo, čo neležalo mesiac v skrinke v telocvični spolu s ostatnými smrdutými trenírkami??"

Neodpovedala som, lebo som si začala zvykať na to jeho ustavičné hundranie a namiesto toho som vyšla z izby a vydala som sa smerom k úzkej chodbe, ktorá ústila do ešte užšej kuchynky, kde sa Botan rozprávala s akýmsi vysokánskym mladíkom so šticou ryšavých vlasov. Chlapec držal medzi prstami pár drevených paličiek a bez prestávky ich vnáral a zas vynáral z misky plnej jedla, mľaskal, sŕkal a vôbec ho netrápilo, že polovicu mäsa s nudlami má na nohaviciach a zvyšok popadaný na dlážke. Sedel bokom na stole a Botan postávala vedľa neho nervózne poskakujúc raz na jednej, raz na druhej nohe. „ To dievča raz príde o nervy." Zišlo mi na um zatiaľ čo som vchádzala do miestnosti pripravená splniť svoj sľub Yuusukemu, že ho nezradím stoj čo stoj. Kebyže poruším slovo, čakal by ma hrozný trest. Pri pomyslení naň ma striaslo a žalúdok mi padol až kdesi k vyšúchanému kobercu. Moji páni a panie mi povedali všetko o tom, čo čaká džinov, čo nedodržia sľub daný človeku, príbehy o ohni, láve a dusiacom večnom piesku. Nechcem si na to spomínať a predovšetkým to nechcem zažiť, netúžim si overiť pravdivosť ich slov, preto som si odkašľala a vyšla spoza rohu. „ Do ... Dobrý deň." Pozdravila som nesmelo. Botan sa usmiala a riekla. „ Myslela som, že si odišla! Kuwabara, toto je Kuroke, Yuusukeho známa." Mľask, chrum. „ Čože?!! Urameshiho známosť?! Keiko exploduje!" „ Kuwabara, keby si nejedol ako prasa snáď by si aj počul." Botan si založila ruky a zatvárila sa oduto, no mladík, ktorého meno bolo Kuwabara na ňu veľmi nedbal, položil misku, odložil paličky, zoskočil zo stola až sa zatriasla zem a pribehol ku mne. Uprene sa mi zadíval do očí, dvakrát ma obišiel akoby som bola akýsi nový druh zvieraťa, ktorý sa mu práve podarilo uloviť a napokon vyhlásil. „ Urameshiho nová frajerka je démon, to sa Keiko páčiť nebude." „ Ja nie som nikoho známosť!" Oborila som sa na neho, no rýchlo som sklonila hlavu. „ Ale démonka som, to priznávam." „ Fajn, fajn, počkaj..." Povedal vážne a rýchlo sa začal premŕvať vo svojich sivých nohaviciach s mnohými vreckami a masívnym koženým opaskom s prackou čosi hľadajúc. Napokon našiel čo hľadal. Dvakrát preložený kus papiera. Rozložil ho a pustil sa do čítania hlbokým drsným hlasom.

„ Pravidlá styku s démonmi od kvalifikovaného reikai tantei Kuwabaru Kazumu, muža, ktorého meč už spretrhal nite života mnohých nepriateľov a ohrozovateľov ľudského rodu, všetko pre česť a slávu svojej ženy Yukiny, rodiny a krajiny ...." Zakašľal.

„ Pravidlo číslo 1. nikdy never démonovi, ktorý sa len tak zjaví v tvojej izbe. Prever si ho. Predovšetkým never démonovi, ktorý sa tvári ako sexi kosť, obvykle sa tým maskuje ošklivý psycho.

Pravidlo číslo 2. s démonom môžeš vychádzať spravidla až po dvoch vzájomných súbojoch, z ktorých dva prehráš ( výhra je výnimka potvrdzujúca ale pravidlo )

Pravidlo číslo 3. aj keď je démon tvoj priateľ radšej sa mu nikdy neobracaj chrbtom a predovšetkým vtedy nie ak sa jeho meno začína písmenom H a končí písmenom I. „


	5. Chapter 5

Skončil, papier opäť poskladal do pôvodného stavu a zasunul ho hlboko do zadného vrecka.

Botan zaborila tvár do dlaní a pomedzi prsty zafňukala. „ Kuwabara, kedy sa konečne

prestaneš strápňovať? A neohováraj Hieiho! Je to ... „ „ Čo, čo je to? Dopovedz to." Naliehal na ňu, ale ona mu odmietla odpovedať a ja, aby som

zmenila tému rozhovoru prehodila som. „ Yuu, tu nie je, odišiel." „ Ako? Nevideli sme ho

prejsť okolo." Čudoval sa Kuwabara a otvoril dvere skrinky akoby dúfal, že tam Yuusukeho

nájde. " To je blbé. Poslala ma sem Keiko, aby som dohliadol, že dokončí svoju úlohu." „

Ešte stále sa s ním nebaví?" Spýtala sa Botan zvedavo. Kuwabara mávol rukou. „ Ach,

samozrejme, povedala mu, že ak tento rok nezmaturuje končí s ním, lebo ona nebude chodiť

s nevzdelancom, ktorý nedokáže uživiť rodinu."

Odrazu ma čosi zrazilo na zem, Botan pochodila rovnako a spadla priamo na mňa čím mi

vyrazila dych, sklo v rámoch okien sa zatriaslo a jediný kvetináč na podokenici sa zrútil

s treskotom na podlahu.

„ Tak ja som nevzdelanec?! Ja že neviem uživiť rodinu?!!! Ja že neviem, že dva a dva sú tri!

Či dopekla, štyri???!! Choď jej povedať, že ja nechcem vidieť ju!!" Yuusuke bol tak

rozčúlený, že mu od úst lietali sliny, triasol sa a vyšklbával si z hlavy celé chuchvalce vlasov.

„ Kroť svoj divoký temperament, Yuusuke."

„ Kurama! Ešte teba tu bolo treba nech celý svet vie, o tom aký som debil." Kým som zo seba

odstrkovala Botan celú brunátnu v tvári a červenú ako repa zišlo mi na um, že Yuusuke musí

byť naozaj obľúbený, keď má dom v kuse plný ľudí. Mať tak veľa priateľov, nie len pánov

v drahokamami zdobených turbanoch túžiacich po prianiach, ktoré mám v moci splniť, nie

pár letmých hlasov prenikajúcich spoza tepaných zlatých stien, toho mám dosť. Ja chcem

normálnych priateľov, ľudí či démonov, škriatkov, elfov, bohov, je mi to jedno, hlavne nech

sa mám komu vyspovedať zo svojej samoty a dlhých rokov života, ktoré ma ťažia. Musím sa

stať človekom, lebo ak sa mi to nepodarí ...

Nahlas som nepovedala nič, len som pozorovala nového príchodzieho ako prehadzuje cez kuchynskú stoličku čierny šál a rozprestiera akúsi zvláštne tvarovanú vec podobnú plachte vystuženej kostičkami a kladie ju do rohu miestnosti.

„ Prší." Povedal krátko a sadol si na stoličku oproti Yuusukemu, ktorý držal pod krkom

Kuwabaru a zhlboka dýchal v snahe upokojiť sa. „ A to je dôvod prečo si sa vybral cez polku

mesta a vlámal sa mi do bytu, aby si mi to láskavo oznámil?" „ Ale nie." Odpovedal Kurama

a nedbalým pohybom si vytiahol spod goliera dlhé červené vlasy. Ich farba mi pripomenula

rubíny, alebo hlávky makovíc či čosi medzi tým. „ Ja len ... či aj vy ste dostali od Koenmu tie

pozvánky a informácie ohľadom nezvestnej pani Afrodity. A okrem toho, ja som sa sem nevlámal, dvere boli otvorené dokorán." „ Pozvánky?" Nechápal Yuusuke,

no aspoňže sa už čiastočne upokojil a pustil Kuwabaru, ktorý začínal meniť farbu z normálnej

cez tmavomodrú až po veľmi zaujímavý odtieň fialovej. Botan sa už zjavne spamätala

z následkov nášho pádu, lebo rozčúlene vybrechla „ Urameshi Yuusuke, aj ty si také dostal!

V tých papieroch, čo vybuchli, pretože si ich okamžite neotvoril. Kde sú?" „ Pod mojou

posteľou." Botan sa okamžite vychytila, vybehla z kuchyne a zamierila do Yuusukeho izby pričom si zlostne mrmlala čosi čo znelo ako „ Toľká neúcta. Hanba. A toto tu mám každučký deň. Nepodarený Yuusuke." Za okamžik bola späť. „ Na." Povedala a strčila chlapcovi do ruky dobre známy štôs papierov, sadla si na stoličku vedľa Kuramu a prehodila si nohu cez nohu, čo však vôbec nebolo jednoduché prihliadnuc na to, v čom bola oblečená. Yuusuke sa začal s podozrievavo stiahnutým obočím mrviť medzi listami smotanovobieleho papiera, behal po ňom očami a mračil sa čím ďalej tým viac. Už som to napätie nemohla vydržať, odlepila som sa od diery v dlhom rade bielych skriniek, do ktorej v pravidelných intervaloch zo zahnutej rúrky kvapkala voda a postavila som sa rovno zaňho. Mrkla som mu ponad plece a odrazu sa mi chcelo smiať. Yuusuke v nemom úžase zízal na dva pestrofarebné papieriky s nemožnými obrázkami zápasiacich mačiat, ktorým okolo hláv vybuchovali hviezdičky ( asi ohňostroj ) nesúce obrovský vyumelkovaný nápis.

**MILÝ PÁN, URAMESHI YUUSUKE. STE SRDEČNE POZVANÝ NA KAŽDOROČNÝ MAŠKARNÝ PLES NA OLYMPE, KTORÝ SA ODOHRÁ TÚTO SOBOTU OD SIEDMEJ A POTRVÁ AŽ KÝM NEODÍDE POSLEDNÝ HOSŤ ( NEZÁLEŽÍ NA TOM ČI PO VLASTNÝCH ). ZÁROVEŇ PRIKLADÁME POZVÁNKU PRE VÁŠHO KOLEGU KUWABARU KAZUMU A TEŠÍME SA NA VAŠU NÁVŠTEVU. KAŽDÝ PÁN SI SMIE PRIVIESŤ LEN JEDNU PARTNERKU ( TOTO PRAVIDLO NEPLATÍ AK MÁ VAŠA PARTNERKA VIAC AKO JEDNU HLAV, PLESU SA PRIRODZENE ZÚČASTŇUJÚ VŠETKY, KTORÉ MAJÚ ASPOŇ MINIMÁLNY KONTAKT S TELOM). PRINESTE SI SO SEBOU DOBRÚ NÁLADU A RODIČOV NECHAJTE DOMA.**

**TEŠÍME SA NA VÁS.**

**S POZDRAVOM**

**APOLÓN, BOH HUDBY, UMENIA, SLNKA VODCA MÚZ A BOH ZÁBAVY, KTORÁ NIKDY NEKONČÍ**

„ Toto je zlý vtip, ale naozaj zlý. No, nebudem sa rozčuľovať. Jednoducho to odignorujem." Povedal Yuusuke tak ticho, že ho takmer nebolo počuť. Botan i Kurama svorne odmietavo pokrútili hlavami, modrovláska varovne dvihla ukazováčik, a ja som si až teraz všimla, že má nechty namaľované na žlto a belaso. Nejaká zvláštna móda. Ale páči sa mi to. Moja márnivá stránka normálne kričala, že aj ona by chcela mať také pekné nechty namiesto tých otrasných bledoružových pazúrov bez náznaku farebnosti. Smutne som si ich prezrela a radšej som ich skryla za chrbát. „ Musíš tam ísť." „ Musíme len umrieť." Zafilozofoval Yuusuke a znalecky pokýval hlavou. „ Je to skvelá príležitosť ako vyspovedať olympských. Kto, kedy, kde, však to poznáš. Lebo ak do dvoch týždňom Afroditu nenájdete romantika má po chlebe. Valentín zrušia a čo chudery zamilované dievčatá a chlapci?" Mlela rýchlo Botan. „ Aspoň raz bude pokoj. Z toho sviatku je mi každý rok na grcanie." Kuwabara sa nepokojne zahniezdil na stole. „ Ale Urameshi to nemôžeš myslieť vážne." Povedal s trochu zúfalým úsmevom. „ Viete ehm nechcel som to takto hovoriť. Malo to byť prekvapko, chápete. Noo. Ehm. Mno...Kch ... Kch." „ Pane na nebi, Kuwabara už to vyklop!" okríkol ho Yuusuke a Botan sa pridala, len Kurama si ich nevšímal a spod privretých očí na mňa vrhal podozrievavé pohľady. Zjavne som sa mu nepáčila a pravdepodobne premýšľa nad tým, kto som, čo chcem a ako som sa tu vzala. Čo mám povedať? Padla som z neba? Otrávene som odvrátila zrak. „ Je to pre mňa ťažké. Ani neviem, čo to do mňa vošlo, no som rozhodnutý. Pevne. Ja ... „ Kuwabara sa nadýchol, akoby sa chystal skočiť do hlbokej vody a viac sa radšej nevynoriť.

„ NVatínažadmYukiuouku." „ Kuwabara, to bolo po kamčatsky?" Spýtal sa Yuusuke a spýtavo si premeral svojho priateľa, ktorý sa teraz tváril, akoby mu v krku uviazla dyňa, Botanina tvár vyzerala asi tak nechápavo ako moja, len Kurama udivene vypliešťal oči a otváral ústa ako ryba na suchu. Yuusuke k nemu podišiel a kopol ho do píšťaly. „ Yuusuke, to nebolo treba." Zaprotestoval Kurama a pošúchal si nohu. „ Myslel som, že si prišiel o hlas." Zaškeril sa Yuusuke škodoradostne. „ Ja by som vám to za chvíľu povedal. Len ten moment prekvapenia ... „ obrátil sa na Kuwabaru, s tragickým výrazom mu položil pravú ruku na plece a spýtal sa ho tak strašne melodramaticky ako som nikoho ešte nepočula hovoriť ( okrem obdobia, keď som patrila vlastníkovi divadla na Brodwayi, ale to je iný príbeh ). „ Si si tým istý? Je to veľký životný krok. Predstav si koľko sa toho zmení." Kuwabara mlčky prikývol. „ Skutočne? Naozaj chceš požiadať Yukinu na Valentína o ruku?! Ozaj? Si si tým skutočne, stopercentne istý? Zvážil si všetky možnosti, všetky pre aj proti, všetky problémy aké môžu nastať?" Kuwabara striasol Kuramovu ruku a zlostne vyskočil. Až teraz som si všimla aký je vysoký, popravde, bola som si toho vedomá aj predtým, ale ako tam tak stál s hlavou dotýkajúcou sa stropu pôsobila jeho postava obrovito v porovnaní napríklad s mojou. Medzi nami, v miestnosti som bola najnižšia práve ja. Botan ma o niečo prevyšuje, Yuusuke je určite najmenej o 10 centimetrov vyšší odo mňa a ostatní ... Strašné! Prečo som si nepridala trochu výšky, keď som vyslovovala svoje prianie? Kebyže sa teraz zmením bolo by to podozrivé.

Poznámky

_Dej sa odohráva nejaký rok po oficiálnych udalostiach_

_Mužské mená končiace sa na –a skloňujem podľa svojho svedomia a panej slovenčinárky podľa vzoru hrdina ( hrdina, s hrdinom, bez hrdinu, o hrdinovi ... kto chodil do školy pozná )_

_P.S._

_Autorka nie je fanúšička Valentínu :D len tak na okraj _


	6. Chapter 6

Ťažko som si vzdychla, ale môj hrdelný povzdych našťastie zanikol v Kuwabarovom výbuchu ( doteraz asi potlačovaných ) emócií.

" Áno, Kurama som si istý! Istejší než kedykoľvek v živote!! Milujem Yukinu, moju malú sladkú Yuki-chan a chcem pri nej stáť a chrániť ju až do smrti!! To sú moje slová za nimi si stojím!! No budem potrebovať pomoc! Neprosím o ňu, Kuwabara, nikdy neprosí, ale hrdo žiadam!! Botan, pomôže Yuki vybrať tie najkrajšie šaty, moja ségra vybaví make up a vlasy, Yuusuke, si môj družba a svedok, Keiko bude super družička, Kurama má na starosti výzdobu a keď hovorím výzdobu myslím tým hlavne kvetiny, nech je to veselé a pekné a nech preboha nehryzú! Hiei ... ten ...ehm ...nie je na zozname pozvaných, nechceme predsa vydesiť svadobčanov. A táto nová."

Trochu pomätene ukázal na mňa. „ Povedz, v čom si dobrá?"

Pohľady celej kuchyne sa upreli na moju nešťastnú osobu ( v tejto chvíli všetci traja vyzerali ako nemé kapry otvárajúce ústa a púliace oči, čo ma pravdupovediac desilo viac než čokoľvek, čo odo mňa mohol požadovať Kuwabara ). V čom som dobrá? Alah, stoj pri mne a prorok Mohamed poraď! Čo mu mám preboha povedať? Že dokážem plniť priania? A vďaka tomu, že som si pochutnala na surovej rybe v akváriu Reikai rozumiem zvieracej reči? To s tou rečou znie ešte nevinne a uveriteľne, no ja potrebujem nejakú ľudskú schopnosť. Dačo užitočné. Zovrela som päste, zatvorila oči a snažila si spomenúť na niečo, čo dokážem a vedia to aj ľudia. Odrazu ma osvietilo svetlo poznania až sa mi viditeľne uľavilo. Samozrejme. Prečo som na to neprišla skôr?

„ Ja ... Viem hrať na barbate."

„ Na čom?" nerozumel Kuwabara a ja som bezradne rozhodila ruky. Kurama sa oprel lakťom o stôl, podložil si dlaňou bradu a trocha samoľúbo ( alebo sa mi to len zdalo? ) povedal.

„ Barbat je v starom iránskom jazyku inak známom ako perzština výraz pre ud alebo oud, strunový nástroj pochádzajúci z arabského sveta, ktorý vďaka rozšíreniu umajjovského kalifátu v Andalúzii prenikol do Európy, kde sa pretansformoval do dnešnej podoby lutny. Inými slovami ti chce povedať, že vie hrať na lutne." Napriek tomuto vyčerpávajúcemu výkladu to nevyzeralo, že by Kuwabara pochopil, o čo tu ide, preto Kurama dodal. „ Lutna, Kuwabara, to je hudobný nástroj."

„ Dobre, takže, nová zahrá svadobný pochod." V malej kuchyni nastal menší zmätok, ktorý napokon skončil dohovorom, že Kuwabarova svadba sa bude riešiť až potom, čo sa nájde Afrodita, ale bude sa riešiť veľmi dôkladne.

Ku koncu Yuusuke ukázal palcom na mňa a riekol. „ Čo s ňou? Chcel by som jej pomôcť nájsť rodičov. Nie je dobré, keď sa mi po rajóne preháňajú neznámi démoni."

„ Áno, áno, môžu byť z toho problémy." Prikyvovala Botan oduševnene. „ No u mňa ostať nemôže, aj tak je tu málo miesta. A do Reikai sa jej veľmi nechce. Kurama.?"

„ Prepáč, Yuusuke, ale u nás je teraz plno. Býva u nás Maya zatiaľ čo sú jej rodičia na dovolenke a navyše si dnes môj brat priviedol na prenocovanie svoju prvú priateľku. Je to jeho prvá láska a navyše ehm trochu bucľatá ak to mám povedať zaobalene." „ Tým myslí, že má v skutočnosti rozmery obývaku. On sa vždy vyjadruje zaobalene." Prehodil Yuusuke smerom ku mne. Kurama pokračoval, akoby jeho poznámku prepočul, no určite ju zaregistroval, lebo jemne zvraštil obočie ( všimla som si, že to urobí vždy keď ho niečo nazlostí, alebo skôr vovedie do nechcených rozpakov ). „ Takže ak nechceš, aby spala v kutici na hnojivá .... „

„ Okej, okej, to jej naozaj nemôžem urobiť. Tvoj kumbál je ekologická časovaná bomba." Zas to obočie.

„ Yuusuke! Všetky moje substráty a hnojivá sú absolútne ekologického, prírodného charakteru a dokonale neškodné."

„ Dobre, každému, čo jeho jest. To však nerieši náš problém."

„ Mohla by bývať u nás." Navrhol odrazu Kuwabara, ktorý sa trocha prebral zo svojho svadobného ošiaľu. „ Shizuru je na sústredení študentiek – kozmetičiek a bude týždeň mimo dom."

„ Dohodnuté. A teraz všetci von, musím dokončiť úlohu, lebo inak som stratený."

Neskorý večer sa nakláňal k noci, keď sme s Kuwabarom kráčali k jeho domovu a ja som mala prvý raz príležitosť poriadne si poprezerať miesto, na ktorom som sa ocitla a kde ako dúfam prežijem zvyšok života. Teda života ... ak sa mi to podarí, ak uspejem a spravím zo seba ľudskú bytosť rada ostanem v tomto obrovskom meste, plnom rôznofarebných svetiel, ktoré sa v pichľavých odleskoch odrážajú od sklených budov, aké som nikdy predtým nemala možnosť vidieť, trúbenie vecí, o ktorých mi Kuwabara povedal, že sú to automobily miešajúce sa so zmesou hlasov mnohohlavého davu. Toto mesto je také živé, až sa mi z toho chcelo plakať a krútila sa mi hlava. Kuwabara, ktorý vedľa mňa robil tak obrovitánske kroky, že som mu ledva stačila odrazu zastal a veľkou labou si pomasíroval brucho.

„ Hm, som hladný." Pozrel sa na mňa. „ Nevadilo by ti, keby sme sa zastavili v mojom obľúbenom podniku?"

„ A...ale iste, že nie." Odvetila som a v žalúdku mi zaškvŕkalo. Bože, taký trapas. Vrazila som si päsť do úst a obrátila som sa mu chrbtom, aby nevidel ako sa hlúpo červenám. Chmatol ma za ruku ( ach nie, zase, pusti ma, prosím, ak ma nemôžeš držať ako svoju kamarátku navždy radšej ma pusť ) svojou troška spotenou pravicou a doslova ma vtiahol do neveľkej budovy s obrovskou žiarivou tabuľou nad vchodom THE WORLD OF RAMEN.

„ Ramen, čo je to ramen?" „ Skvelá mňamka. Uvidíš, to si pomaškrtíme" Vyhlásil tónom, proti ktorému som nemohla nič namietať a usadil ma za stôl oproti sebe.

„ Aký chceš?" spýtal sa akoby očakával, že viem, čo odo mňa chce. Pokrútila som hlavou a riekla, že je mi to jedno, hlavne nech sa to tento krát so mnou nerozpráva. „ No, ja mám najradšej Tokyo style ramen, chápeš, to je moja srdcovka, teda okrem mojej malej Yuki-chan. Hehe. Ale tebe, keďže si to ešte nejedla objednáme jednoduché miso ramen, okej?" Súhlasila som. Čo mi ostávalo? Bola som hladná ako hyena a navyše som túžila ochutnať tunajšiu kuchyňu, no keď mi zamračený čašník s riedkymi fúzikmi položil pod nos malú misku s akousi pariacou sa polievkou, v ktorej plávali zvinuté biele nudle, zatvárila som sa pochybovačne.

Zato Kuwabara sa do svojej porcie ( mimochodom vyzerala oveľa bohatšie a chutnejšie ako moja, ale ja nie som závistlivá ) pustil s neuveriteľným apetítom až sa zdalo, že sa udusí. Vzdychla som, odlepila som od seba dve paličky, ktoré tu používajú miesto oveľa jednoduchších prstov a pokúsila som sa medzi ne nabrať trochu na prúžky nakrájanej mrkvy. Samozrejme neúspešne. Vykĺzli a čľupli naspäť do polievky. „ Ja sa snáď nenajem." Pomyslela som si nešťastne a zabodla som paličky do nudlí. Kuwabarovi zabehlo a plesol ma po ruke. „ To nešmieš!!" vyhŕkol s plnými ústami nudlí a vajíčok. „ Nežapichávaj paličky do jedla! Prináša to šmolu!" Prehltol. „ Ak tým nevieš jesť, vypi to, ale aspoň nehanob náš národný typ príboru, jasné?" Nakoniec sa mi podarilo polievku vychlípať až do dna, medzitým si Kuwabara objednal ešte dvakrát to isté, ale keď došlo na platenie zbledol a zatváril sa hlúpo. „ Ehm, neočakávam, že máš peniaze, Kuroke, čo?" „ Nie, ale mohla by som..." zahryzla som si do jazyka. Iste, mohla by som si želať peniaze, mohla by som sa jediným slovom stať väčšou boháčkou než si ktokoľvek vie predstaviť, ale to nesmiem. Ak sa chcem stať človekom musím sa svojej schopnosti vzdať. Odteraz si nebudem nič želať. Pod stolom som zovrela päste. Nebudem! Už nikdy! Ani keby som mala umrieť! Ani keby mal umrieť hocikto iný, pretože môj sen je dôležitejší než čokoľvek iné. Možno som sebecká, ale po tých storočiach plnenia prianí úplných cudzincov, ktorí si to často krát ani nezaslúžili na to mám právo, nie?

-----

**_len tak informačne_**

_Miso ramen je relatívny nováčik, do širšieho povedomia sa dostal okolo r. 1965_

_pôvodná japonská zmes, vytvorená na Hokkaido_

_ polievka obsahuje kurací vývar s pastou miso ( vzniká kvasením ryže, jačmeňa a sójových bôbov )_

_posýpa sa kukuricou a nakoniec sa pridá kúsok masla_

_Tokyo style ramen__ sú tenké vlnité nudle v slepačom vývare so sójovou omáčkou._

_Typická je pre ne chuť dashi ( vývar z hnedých rias s kúskami tuniaka ). _

_Nakoniec sa pridáva pór, bambusové výhonky, vajíčka, zelené riasy nori a špenát._

_Najvyhlásenejší ramen sa podáva v štvrtoach Ikebukuro, Ogikubo a Ebisu._

_Pokiaľ viem taká reštika neexistuje, ale znie mi dobre :D:D:D_


	7. Chapter 7

Zrazu som pocítila na hlave čiesi ruky, to ma Kuwabara celou silou ( a tej teda mal ) tlačil pod stôl. „ Hej?! Čo to stváraš?!" „ Musíme sa odtiaľto vyplížiť popod stoly. Buď ticho a nasleduj ma." „ Ale..." nedopovedala som, lebo som pocítila čudný pocit v žalúdku a odrazu som sa necítila veľmi dobre, akoby mi do krku stúpala akási veľká hrča. Silno som prehltla, chmatla Kuwabaru za nohu a spolu sa nám poradilo z reštaurácie ujsť bez platenia a dokonca aj bez toho, aby nás pri tom chytil ten podozrievavo sa tváriaci čašník s falošnými fúzikmi.

„ Kuwabara, počkaj." „ Čo je? Teraz sa nesmieme zastaviť. Pre istotu čo ak nás sledujú? Zastavíme sa až doma." „ Ale keď ja ... Neviem čo sa to deje. Ja ... Akosi ma tu dolu páli a hýbe sa to. Čo to je?" Takmer som plakala. Kuwabara si ma premeral kritickým pohľadom, odrazu sa chytil za hlavu a zatvoril oči. „ Nehovor mi, že budeš tyčkovať." „ To nie, ale asi budem zvracať." Napokon som rýchlo musela vbehnúť do najbližších kríčkov a keď som vyliezla cítila som sa hrozne slabá, kolená sa mi triasli a pravdepodobne som vyzerala ako mŕtvola, ktorá práve nedopatrením vstala z hrobu, lebo Kuwabara ma dvihol na ruky akoby som bola nemohúca a niesol ma smerom k nemu domov, merajúc cestu dlhokánskymi krokmi. Ja by som musela klusať, aby som mu stačila. Napokon, nechať sa nosiť nebolo až také hrozné, dokonca to bolo aj celkom príjemné a cítila som sa bezpečne. Oči sa mi zatvorili sami od seba a zaspala som, po prvý raz v živote ľudským spánkom. Tým spánkom, ktorý má na rozdiel od sna démonov lámp sny.

_Kurokin prvý sen v živote v skrátenej verzií_

_Sedí nahá v Kuwabarovom obľúbenom podniku, oproti za stolom sedí úlisný fúzkatý čašník, hladká ju po ruke, odrazu sa mení na obrovské paličky hashi s maličkými ústočkami, ktoré posmešne kričia – Smola, smola! Odteraz ťa bude naveky prenasledovať len samá smola!!. _

TRESK! Môj úplne prvý ( a hrozný ) sen prerušila hromová rana. Prudko som sa posadila, srdce mi bilo až kdesi v krku a najprv som nevedela kde som, chcela som zovrieť svoj obľúbený tmavočervený vankúšik so strapcami a schúliť sa do klbka, ale nikde som ho nemohla nájsť, ľahla som si naspäť na posteľ, no tá nebola moja. Vyskočila som z nej a moje bosé nohy narazili na tvrdú hranu vytŕčajúcej parkety. Čo to? Kam sa podeli moje koberce? A kde sú zlaté steny, veď ešte včera tu boli. Zvláštne. Odrazu som si spomenula a uľavilo sa mi. Opäť som si sadla na posteľ a pretierala si oči. „ KUROKEE!!!" Botan. Tak to bol ten zvuk. Botan otvárajúca dvere izby, v ktorej som spala. Hodila som pohľad z okna. Bolo už ráno, ale predsa len ešte skoro a mne sa nechcelo vstávať a rozhodne sa mi nechcelo vstávať kvôli hyperaktívnemu dievčaťu. „ Botán, ja spím." Povedala som jej unavene, zívla som ako hroch a padla naspäť do perín. Čistých a voňavých perín. Hmm. Už z tejto postele nikdy nevyleziem. „ Nespíš. Pozri koho som priviedla." „ Mňa to nezaujíma, Botan. Chcem spať. Mala som hlúpy sen. Stál ma veľa energie." Ale ona si ma nevšímala, otvorila dvere dokorán a dnu pokynutím ruky privolala dve ďalšie dievčiny, jednu dlhovlasú hnedovlásku v sukni a tmavomodrej košieľke a druhú drobnú s bledotyrkysovými kučierkami a veľkými červenými očami orámovanými čiernymi hustými mihalnicami. Kým som sa opäť dvíhala do horizontálnej polohy, obe ma potichu zvedavo pozorovali a keď zo mňa skĺzla prikrývka naraz zhíkli.

„ Preboha, ty spíš v oblečení na von!!! To je hrozne nehygienické!" skríkla Botan a hnedovláska prikývla.

„ Presne. To robil aj môj ex. Hlúpy Yuusuke, ten malý špinavec, aby som mu nos utierala a v kuse sa starala, či mu z ponožky netrčí haksňa!"

„ Keiko, upokoj sa my vieme, že to nemyslíš vážne."

„ Nič neviete." zamrmlala Keiko nečujne a zovrela ruky v päsť.

„ Ale ja nemám na výber." Riekla som smutne. „ Tieto šaty sú všetko, čo mám."

Botan radostne spľasla ruky a usmiala sa.

„ Presne preto sme tu. Navyše musíme kúpiť kostýmy na ten ples, nemôžeme tam ísť len tak potom by to nebol žiadny maškarný."

A tak sa stalo, že o pár hodín sme všetky štyri stáli v obrovskom dome, ktorý Keiko nazvala _nákupné centrum_, Botan _obchoďák_ a Yukina ( to dievča s tyrkysovými vlasmi, mimochodom nemohla som uveriť, že TOTO je tá Kuwabarova Yuki-chan, ktorú chce požiadať o ruku, vôbec sa k sebe nehodia, ale koniec koncov je to ich vec, nie moja ) _dom s množstvom pekných vecičiek_ a hrabali sa v kope rôznych kostýmov, masiek, umelých uší, nepravých zobákov, plášťov s dierami, vavrínových vencov a bohvie čoho ešte. Nebudem predstierať, že som sa nebavila, pretože v to dopoludnie som sa nasmiala viac než kedykoľvek v živote, hoci slzy šťastia mi nevyhŕkli ani raz. Ešte som sa to nenaučila. Možno raz. Nádej predsa umiera posledná a ja verím, že raz pocítim kvapôčku stekajúcu po tvári, ktorá ľahko opíše oblé tvary líca a roztrblietaná skĺzne z brady, ak ju predtým niekto nezotrie.

„ Toto by si mal obliecť Hiei!" skríkla Botan a mávala pri tom obrovskými umelými krídlami. Pch, keď som bola džinka mala som krajšie, fialové, trocha priesvitné a odrážalo sa od nich svetlo ako od kusa krištáľu. No tieto? Vypelíchané, kedysi hádam biele, pokrkvané a navyše špinavé akoby po nich dupalo stádo slonov.

„ Komu chceš tak veľmi ublížiť, Botan?" spýtala som sa a vytiahla som z drevenej krabice dlhý čierny meč. Samozrejme, nie skutočný, ale vyzeral pekne nebezpečne.

„ Myslíš, že z Hieiho by bol dobrý anjel? Veď ani nevieš, či na tú nebeskú parádu vôbec pôjde." Riekla Kieko a primerala si k sebe dlhé zlaté rúcho, ktoré jej bolo troška pridlhé, preto ho s povzdychom vrátila do škatule.

„ Ako ho poznám, tak nie." Poznamenala Yukina svojím tichým hláskom, ale Botan zlostne potriasla hlavou.

„ Musí ísť, aj keď .... „ zmĺkla.

„ Čo aj keď?" nevydržala som. Zas tá moja zvedavosť.

„ Ale nič, to by si aj tak nepochopila. Pozrite, toto je úžasné." Natiahla sa a takmer z úplného dna krabice vytiahla neuveriteľne dokrčený kus čiernobielej látky. Ona je strašná, nemám rada, keď niekto maskuje svoje starosti výbuchmi falošného nadšenia, radšej mám čistú úprimnosť. Aj keď väčšinou bolí, ako v jednom príbehu, na ktorý nie a nie zabudnúť. Už som spomínala, že mojím posledným pánom bol majiteľ divadla na Broadwayi, však? Bol to mladý a úspešný biznismen, jeden z toho mála, ktoré ani bohatstvo ani postavenie nezmenia. Volal sa Jasper Tatcher, veľmi dobre si pamätám na to meno. Kúpil ma v dvadsiatych rokoch v jednom arabskom starinárstve, kde na moju lampu snáď storočie sadal newyorský prach a nikto o ňu ani len pohľadom nezavadil. Ktovie, možno by som tam bola dodnes, keby si ma Jasper nekúpil. Bol skromný. Mal len jedno želanie. Jedno za celý život. Prial si, aby ho milovala krásna herečka Melody Greeneyová, primadona divadla, ktorého bol vlastníkom, žena s úžasným hlasom, ešte úžasnejšou tvárou a hriešne nádhernou postavou. Tak veľmi som chcela vidieť jej tvár, že som porušila pravidlá démonov lampy a bez toho, aby ma vyvolali som vystrčila hlavu z hrdla, aby som si ju mohla prezrieť. Nikdy nezabudnem na elegantnú dámu v čiernych kokteilových šatách na tenkých ramienkach, ktoré jej obopínali chudé ramená, s krátkymi vlnitými vlasmi ozdobenými veľkou krvavočervenou ružou a dlhými nohami v drobných črievičkách. A nikdy nezabudnem ani na toho mladého muža s gaštanovými vlasmi, ktorý pred ňou kľačal a prosil ju, aby ho milovala. Snažil sa. Dlho ju prosil. Dostávala tie najlepšie role, zahŕňal ju peniazmi, no ona ostávala chladná. Bola som to ja, kto Jaspera utešoval, bola som to ja, kto napokon splnil jeho jediné želanie. Ľúbila ho celých desať rokov. Falošná láska, ktorej som bola strojcom nemala dlhé trvanie.

Na divadlo doľahla kríza tridsiatych rokov, začalo krachovať, ľudí nezaujímalo umenie, keď nemali kde pracovať, čo jesť a nikto nemal peňazí nazvyš. Jasper začal piť. Z krásneho mladíka sa stala odporná páchnuca troska. Melodinina láska nevydržala. Nemohla. Jedného upršaného večera mu oznámila, že je koniec a on len sklonil hlavu, fľaška s rumom ťukla o barový stolík. Súhlasil, mal len jedinú otázku. „ Milovala si ma niekedy? Skutočne? Tak, že sa ti srdce zastavilo, vždy keď som bol preč a pri pohľade na mňa ako sa vraciam znova začalo biť? Tak, že by si sa radšej vzdala svojho dychu ako jediného dňa bezo mňa? Odpovedz mi. Úprimne."

A Melody Greeneyová odpovedala, možno prvý raz v živote skutočne úprimne, bez váhania a priamo. „ Nie, manžel môj. Nikdy." A odišla. Viac sa nevrátila. Jasper potom vstal, pohladil lampu, ale ja som sa nezjavila. Bála som sa. Napokon odišiel aj Jasper Tatcher. Definitívne. Zatresol za sebou dvere kedysi luxusného apartmánu a vrátil sa o pár dní v drevenej rakve bez ozdôb, takej akú robia pre chudákov a ja vlastne doteraz neviem, čo sa mu stalo, ako zomrel. Ako zahynul môj posledný ľudský pán.

„ Baby ja som vždy chcela ísť za mníšku!" povedala Botan a na sveter si navliekla to o čom tvrdila, že je bezchybne ušitá mníšska kutňa. Keiko sa potajomky smiala tvár zaborená v ďalšom kuse látky, zato Yukina tvrdila, že ako mníška vyzerá Botan jednoducho skvelo. Ja som si svoj názor nechala pre istotu pre seba. Napokon sme z _obchoďáku _vyšli s desiatimi taškami, z čoho bolo osem kostýmových a v dvoch boli šaty pre mňa. Popravde nebolo mi príjemné, že na mňa míňajú peniaze, ale Botan mi povedala, že to všetko pôjde na účet Koenmovej kancelárie, tak som sa upokojila. Ten nech pre mňa za mňa aj skrachuje.


End file.
